The truth behind the legend
by JEP13
Summary: The little heroic witch who remained anonymous and the pure and impossible love that she will find thru the way - Canceled due to lack of readers
1. The child from whom no one heard about

The truth behind the legend

* * *

Well this is the first fanfiction I ever wrote and therefore do not be surprised if it is nothing special.  
Thanks to all who are reading. Please leave me your honest opinion.  
Kisses, hugs and good reading

* * *

Chapter 1 - The child from whom no one heard about

I think that this story began in the '60s, where the source of all the drama and the evil that ensued was designed. But I will not go down that path, because many factors are at all or partially unknown to me. So let me start by a simple event that forever changed the course of many lives, if not the direction of all life as it was known.  
We were in the 80's, in a small English place called Godric's Hollow. In this quiet area lived a very special family: a young couple and their two children. So far everything seems very common and many might wonder how this family was more special than any of the others who lived here, well, this was a family of wizards.  
James and Lily Potter lived happy in this cozy home with their two infant twin sons, Harry and Jamilly. Although the two children were twins would be difficult to relate them: Harry had raven wing black hair, like his father, and very bright green eyes, as the mother; Jamilly had red hair, like her mother, and eye with the same color as hazels. This family was happy and not easily you would find two children so loved and cherished as the small twins.  
On a cold night in autumn (on Halloween night, if I remember correctly), the greatest dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, toured the streets leading to the Potter family's house, entering into it and killing the whole family. Or at least that was the plan … Voldemort killed Lily and James but failed to kill the two brothers who were sleeping at that time, being forced to flee because his powers were extremely limited.  
Amid all the fighting a fire started leaving Harry and Jamilly fire was about to reach the room where they were when a very large character came through the door blocking any light caused by the flames. This is huge being approached the cradle, at which time Harry opened his big bright eyes without realizing what was happening. But his sister did not wake. The giant took the boy and ran out the house.  
Once outside, he got a little ball that was within his overcoat, but the ball began to shake. In the palm of the giant, a little owl stretching their wings in the cold wind that was felt at that moment. He put her on the shoulder while rushing scribbled a note that he gave to it.  
"Delivery this to Dumbledore as fast as you can. "  
And the little owl took flight at the precise moment a monstrous bike landed on the sidewalk.  
"Black, what 're you doing here!" Asked confused the giant.  
The second man came out of his ride.  
"Hagrid!" Gasped Black. "I came to see James, Lily and little ones." At that time looked at the house that was still burning. "What happened? Where are they? Please Hagrid, tells me they're safe... "  
"Dumbledore told me to come because he thought it could be problems. When I arrived I found the house slike this... "began the giant.  
"But where are they, Hagrid?" Black insisted.  
"When I entered I found them dead, James at the bottom of the stairs and Lily near the crib. But little Harry was alive." He said at the precise moment that a mound that was staying in his huge arms move.  
Black deep and fondly looked at the little baby who was in a huge pile of blankets. "And Jamilly?" he asked, looking up in time to see a tear run into the stubble that framed the face of Hagrid and mingled, to some extent, whith his indomitable black hair.  
Without speaking the giant shook his head.  
Black looked back at Harry, "What will become of him now! I'm his godfather, I could raise him..." he said more to himself than to the giant.  
"Dumbledore told me that if something like this happens, I should take the little ones to him." said Hagrid embracing more pile of blankets, as if to protect the boy who was in the middle.  
"Oh .." said disappointed Black. "At least take my bike, Hagrid. You should arrive sooner and the journey will be safer. "  
Hagrid went to the bike, accommodating little Harry. When she looked back, already in the heavens, he didn't saw Black that, in the meantime, disappeared. The giant went to Priver Drive, as Dumbledore had instructed.  
Meanwhile, the small Jamilly awoke from his deep sleep, and feeling completely alone, began to cry. At that moment, in the street, passed a couple of Muggles who heard the crying.  
"John, is someone in this house," said the terrified woman as she looked at the house that was still being consumed by the flames.  
At cost and, I might add, in an act of great courage, the couple got into the house, followed the crying and went to the top floor, faceing the whole scenario of terror on the way. When they arrived at the nursery, which inexplicably had not been destroyed by the fire, they found a little girl into the crib.  
"Who would do this, John?" The woman said as she picked up in the small Jamilly.  
"I do not know, Hellen. But one thing is certain: someone really didn't like this family..." he said looking around.  
"So little ..." said Helen, looking with tenderness for the baby. At that moment she noticed one thing: through the girl's clothes she could see a scar on her chest. "I do not know what happened here, but we can't let her alone, John." she said looking at her husband, in a caring way.  
"But Helen..."  
"John, it is safer to not tell anyone. We are news in this neighbors do not know us and it won't be strange to see us with a child." she said in a sweet but determined voice.  
John knew that there would be no way to make the woman change her mind; since they had lost their daughter, she never had smiled in the way she was smiling now to get that girl.  
"Okay, but let's get outta here. We are already abusing a bit of luck and I not know when the house will collapse completely. "He said, looking unsure at the ceiling and the floor.  
So the couple and the little Jamilly left the house that a few hours before was the symbol of home and family, but that now was nothing but the remains of the happiness that once had been lived here.  
As they walked down the street, Hellen cuddled the girl with her own coat and a little later the baby slept peacefully. "Margarett!" she said.  
"Hum ..!" John looked confused for his wife.  
"Margarett. She will be called Margarett." She said tenderly, stroking, with her velvet hands, the girl's soft hair.  
And thus the small Jamilly was removed from her life and taken to a completely different one that did not include her brother, losing even her own identity.


	2. The beginning of something else

The truth behind the legend

* * *

**Hi! I'm writing to you again on request of two very special people to me: Meganne and Liliana, you're fantastic friends.**

**I hope you enjoy what I have prepared and leave some comments (I'll just update with five positive reviews)**

**Kisses and Good Reads**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 - The beginning of something else

Two years have passed since that gruesome night and nothing in the village indicated that unless the weeds and wild plants that started gradually to take over the former home of the Potters.

In the village where nothing happened the story of the disappearance of the couple came to be told by the elderly, although the immense speculation, no one could enter into agreement with the final that couple and their two children had taken. The facts had been suppressed by the Ministry of Magic that in that same night that pulled the bodies from the house and masked the whole scene making it seem that everything had gone from a strange flaw in the electrical system and that the family was safe. Only two people knew that this was not true and have wondered what would have been the made of the other's Potters son, since Jamilly was with them, probably waking up at that instant.

In a small house near the end of the village life couldn't be happier. Hellen was making pancakes while John was reading his newspaper and sipping coffee when the kitchen door swung open.

"Good morning" said a smiling girl with very shiny orange hair.

"Good morning, Princess!" Hellen said with great tenderness, as she approached the girl to kiss her forehead. "And. .."

"Happy birthday!" the couple said at the same time.

Since they didn't know the day she was born, they decided they should celebrate hes birthday on the day that they had found her (on Halloween). You must be thinking how could they keep this mask on for much longer, because in a few years the girl should go to school and they had to had a birth certificate or other identifying document for the little one. Well, here you got: John's younger brother worked in the municipal records and, as a favor to his brother and sister-in-law, from whom he had seen so much sorrow, he forged birth records for the girl, as soon as they promised him that they had done nothing illegal to get the child.

"Our girl is growing so fast … It was just yesterday that she was crawling through the house and now she's doing three years old!"said Helen with a little tear of joy running down her face, that she hurried to clean.

The girl's eyes shone like stars, when she approached the table and saw a pink and white helmet on it.

"Your present is outside. What do you think if after breakfast, we went to try it?" Asked John while he caress the hair of the girl who had hopelessly won the hearts of both.

The smile of the girl opened up further, "Can't we go now?" She asked hopefully.

"I told your father that he should only give you the helmet after you eat, but he hears me! Of course not! Neither one of you does!" Hellen said trying to sound angry, but completely failing and starting to laugh. "Come on, eat your breakfast and then you can go play outside with you father, for as long as you can hold on." She said with a smile.

"Wouldn't you rather say: for as long as your father hold on!" Corrected John also smiling.

Jamilly started eating pancakes at an impressive rate.

"Slow down Maggy! At this rate you'll get sick …" said Hellen worried but at the same time, happy with the enthusiasm of the girl.

Minutes later, the little one was on top of her new bike (those with a wicker basket in the front and support wheels at the back) and with her pink and white helmet, that matched so well with the bike.

John followed the girl, encouraging her to continue. "Come on, Maggy! That's right! You're doing just fine! You just have to continue to pedal... "

As she keeped pedaling, Jamilly was gaining confidence, and pretty soon as she was riding really quickly with the wind whipping in her face and her big red hair fluttering behind her. John was running after her.

After a while, the girl stopped already tired. She took off her helmet and looked up smiling as ever. "I was doing well, daddy?" Asked in her sweet and innocent little voice.

John smiled at her, "Okay, but you have to slow down. Your father no longer has twenty years..."

At that moment, a tall man with platinum hair and gray, cold and cruel eyes went across the street with his young son, also blond, by the hand.

The boy looked at that typical family scene that was happening on the other side of the street "Is that an angel, daddy?" Asked without stopping to look at the girl. (Remember that this boy is only three years and is still not "formatted" with all that stupidity about pure blood and hatred of Muggles)

Jamilly had the strange feeling that she was being watched and looked away from John, truly curious. When she saw that boy looking at her, grinned and waved to him happily.

Delighted, the boy smiled and waved, before his father could stop him."What do you think you're doing, Draco! We're too superior to mix with scum like the Muggles!" Said angry because of the unacceptable behavior that his child exhibited at that time. "Let's go. I've seen enough for one day! And remember, Draco: I do not want to see you talking to those nasty and unworthy Muggles" said Lucius sharply.

"Yes, father ..." said sadly the boy, who knew better than to thwart his father, while he was being dragged back home. He didn't think the girl was nasty, he had never seen anything so beautiful and he couldn't erase from his memory the image of that sweet smile.

The next day, Jamilly returned to where she had seen the boy. In this village there weren't many children and all who lived there were older than her and didn't want her company during the afternoons of running and playing. This new boy brought with him the hope of a friend with whom she could play. Don't misunderstand: she loved playing with his parents (John and Helen) but it wasn't the same as having someone with her own age.

When she was about to give up on finding the boy and was preparing to return home, saw him turn the corner, all by himself. With her usual smile, she ran up to him. "Hello!" Said in a singing voice.

Draco turned around startled and but when he saw who it was grinned "Hello!" Said, only after realizing that he shouldn't have done that, that just then he disobeyed his father for the first time. "Sorry, but I can't talk to you." He said, starting to move away.

Jamilly thought that that was strange, but was not willing to give up so easily "And why can't you talk to me?"

Draco stopped and looked back at her, "Because my father said he didn't want to see me talking to you ..." he said sadly.

She gave him a very naughty smile "But your father isn't here now, is he?" Asked with false innocent.

The boy raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "No. He went to work and only comes back much later..." he said, getting even more suspicious with the smile that she had by that time.

"So if he's not here you are not doing anything wrong ...". Seeing the face of shock in the boy who was about to say something, she hastened to continue "If he's not here he can't SEE you talking to me and so you're not doing anything wrong. Isn't it truth? "

The logic of the girl was weird but it made sense until the moment and he really wanted to be her friend "I think you're right." He said smiling. Then he realized that he didn't knew the girl's name. "My name is Draco. And yours?" He asked, stretching out his hand.

"I'm Margarett, but everyone calls me Maggy" she said and looked at Draco's outstretched hand. "What's that?" She asked pointing to the hand of the boy who was still reaching for her.

He looked at her "I do not know. When my father meets someone, they shake hands with each other..." he said smiling as he let down his hand. "I think it's one of the strange things that the older people usually do..."

They looked at each other and started laughing about the "strange" things adults did and because they knew so little about them. "Maggy, my father may not know that we're friends, or he'll get pretty upset." He said when he stoped laughting.

She looked at him with his big bright eyes, "Okay! This could be our first little secret!" she said with conviction and full of happiness. Finally had a friend, a friend that she would always cherish "Did you been at the playground?" She asked.

"No. Me and my parents we moved yesterday and I still don't know anything around here... "

The girl came up closer to him, took his hand on her and started running happily, "Come on. I'll show you the town and then we can go play...". When she looked back, saw that Draco was smiling at her and that made her smile even more.

From that moment, every day at the same hour Draco and Jamilly met to play and talk, and soon they would be the two bigger best friends around there.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I'm doing ok?**

**Tell me what you thought honestly.**

**Take care and until next time ...**


	3. The unexpected revelation

The truth behind the legend

* * *

**Hello again!**

**Firstly I want to send a big thank you for the reviews: girls, you rock!**

**I hope you have so much fun reading it as I have when I write it...**

**Kisses and Good Readings**** )**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 - The unexpected revelation

Two years have passed since the arrival of the Malfoy family at the village and Jamilly and Draco kept their little ritual of secret meetings. When it first came the time to go to school, they were extremely happy, because once they were in the same class, they could spend more time together. Little Draco had become a very educated boy and a gentleman (when and with whom he well understood, of course) and would not let the older meddle with his friend that was constantly bullied because of her bright reddish hair.  
One day, that her friend had been sick and couldn't go to school, a group of boys in the third grade had decided to pick at the small Jamilly (now with five years she was still too small for her age). To escape the group, she got cornered against a wall wish made her feel even more frightened than she already was. While the boys were still coming up with a mischievous smile on their faces, Jamilly closed her eyes and began to repeat over and over again to herself "Somebody help me, please. Please, please...". Suddenly and without any wind began to blow, the fruits from the nearest tree began to fall at high speed in the guys heads and they started running all scared, back from where they came from. The girl couldn't explain but had the feeling that the tree had responed to your request... "Nonsense! The trees don't have free will. The fruits should be about to fall, that´s it..." And she forgot the episode, only remembering it a few years later.  
The years passed and the more time they spent together closer Jamilly and Draco were. Despite the early age that they had, they soon realized that their feelings for each other were more than simple friendship (doesn't people say that love doesn't choose age!) and Draco knew that his father wouldn't like it but at that moment what he most wanted to be with Jamilly and wouldn't let his father ideals destroy his happiness. And so, as the friendship started, love blossomed and began to grow.

After completing primary school and with almost 11 years (acording the things I read, in mostly of England, primary school ranges from 5 to 11 years), the young lovers took advantage of their summer break to stroll around, in the days Mr. Malfoy was absent. Draco was getting more restless and sadder than usual. Jamilly began noticing changes in him "Draco… Draco!" She said one day she found herself talking to herself, waiting for response from the boy. He looked at her with those eyes so like his father but which lacked the coldness and cruelty. "Is everything okay? You've been so distracted in recent days..." she said putting her arm around the boy's waist and leaning her head on his shoulder. With this latest move, her hair slipped, hiding her face.

"I've been thinking about what will happen when we return to school..." he said as he held Jamilly's hair behind her ear, revealing a face where the smile was beginning to fade. "Don't be sad, please. You know I can't stand to see you like this..." he said kissing her forehead.  
She tried to sketch a small smile but the sadness stubbornly refused to abandon her eyes. She knew that one day they could have to follow different paths but she couldn't believe that this moment had indeed arrived and, on top of that, so soon. "Even if we stay in different schools, we could always see each other in the evenings and on weekends. And we still have some time until September... It's not worth begin to concern ourselves for now." She said with a hopeful glance.

"I think you're right." He said smiling, but hating himself for not telling the truth; he knew that in September they would go to different schools and they wouldn't see each other until Christmas. He shook those thoughts away from his head and looked at Jamilly "But what were you saying before? When I got distracted... " he asked, trying to drive the conversation away from the current theme.  
"I was gonna ask if you are going to the birthday party that Becky's parents are throwing for her..." she said, after thinking a bit. "Everyone in the village goes..." she added hopefully, but she knew from the look of her boyfriend, her hopes were dashed.

"My father decided to go. Some of his friends will also be there..." he said, but seeing the sadness spread over Jamilly's face again the hastened to add "But once everyone will be distracted, we might be able to "escape" from the party without lifting to much suspicions... "

Jamilly's smile lit up tremendously, "You're the best boyfriend ever!" Said throwing her arms around his neck.

"I know I am. But I'm your boyfriend." Draco said backing slightly away from her and kissing her softly.

On the party's day, as promised, the two distanced themselves from the crowd and went to the park that was completely deserted that night. Jamilly ran to Draco and kissed him, as she hugged him. When she back away she noticed that something wasn't right: he wasn't smiling at her and his eyes were more cryptic than ever. Startled, she left him "What is it? What happened, Draco?"

"I know which school I'm going this year..." he said, without to much excitement. He couldn't understand why he was feeling like this because he had always dreamed of following his father footsteps, beginning by going at the same school. But since he had started to like Maggy... "That's it! Since she came into my life things have changed and now a future in which she isn't near me makes no sense..." he said to himself, realizing how much this was true.  
"And..!" Jamilly asked, fearing the answer.

"And my school is far away. Hogwarts is like a boarding school, where I can only came back home on Christmas break" he admitted reluctantly, knowing how much it would hurt his girlfriend. Without realizing it had lowered his head and when he look up he was surprised by a smile from Jamilly.

"I just need to know one thing, and I need you to answer me quite frankly." She began, looking at Draco in the eyes that so sweetly had been watching for her since they were three years.

"Anything you want to know." He said, hoping that the question had nothing to do with his new school.

"Do you really like me?" The boy was about to respond but she held the indicator in front of his lips "Wait... I just wondered if you really like me because I love you like I'll never love anyone and I don't mind waiting till you get back for is, if you want me to wait..." she finished shyly.

Draco was so happy that he didn't know what to say, so he simply kissed her. "I going to count that as a yes." She said smiling.  
Draco looked at her very seriously, "Not a yes... It is a: of course it's a yes." The couple hugged themselfs again before returning to the party hoping no one had noticed their absence and decided to go looking for them.

That night, as soon as she got home, Jamilly ran to her room, shut the door, flung herself into bed and buried her face in her favorite pillow, starting to cry compulsively. She wouldn't see Draco for three months and even though she had smiled and made herself look strong, the idea was unbearably painful, as if a part of her had been forcibly removed, as if no other day in her life was going to be happy... And she was still crying when she fell asleep that night.

The next morning, she changed her clothes (she still had the dress she wore at the party the night before) and went down to breakfast. "Good morning." she said, as always, on entering the kitchen. But, unlike what happened every morning, the smile didn't accompany the greeting.

John and Helen looked at each other "Good morning, darling. Is everything okay? Are you sick?" Asked Hellen rushing to Jamilly's side and putting her hand on the girl's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever... What are you feeling, Maggy?"

"Nothing..." she replied, only after realizing how true it was. It was as if she had been emptied of all emotion. "Do not worry, mom. I'm not sick, I'm just a little tired." she lied. At that moment she heard the bell from the postman's bicycle "I'll fetch the mail" she said quickly and left the kitchen.

When she opened the door, a small pile of letters and a newspaper were in the access step. Jamilly bent down, picked up both and went back inside, closing the door behind her. She was going back to the kitchen when something in the texture of one of envelopes caught her attention. She looked at the letter that was in the bottom of the pile and you can't imagine her amazement when she realized that it was addressed to her (ie, Margarett Smith).  
Jamilly put the remaining letters and newspaper in a small support table that was in the lobby so she could see better the envelope. The envelope seemed like a kind of thick and yellowish parchment, her name and address were written with a very elegant letter and with brightly green paint and, on the other side of the letter, was a seal that she had never seen in her life: a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large H.

Completely dominated by curiosity she quickly opened the envelope and from within she started drawing three sheets of similar material. She quickly got tired of admiring the quality of paper and began reading. Initially she didn't record anything except the name of the school: Hogwarts! It was the same school where Draco was entered and that meant she wouldn't be without seeing him until Christmas! A balloon of happiness had filled in her chest. She went back to look more closely at the letter in her hands and almost cried out in terror when she realized what was happening...

* * *

**So, what you thought?**

**Should I continue?**


	4. The reunion

The truth behind the legend

* * *

**Hi!**

**I want to thank you all for the support I have had and leave a big kiss to all who have wasted their time reading what I wrote. A special thanks to Meganne. Guys, do not forget to go to my favorite authors and read Meganne's new story: it is fantastic!**

**I finish writting this chapter a few days ago and two days ago I finished the 5th. My mind is kind of "bad" and gives no rest to the characters.**

**Hope you like as much as I liked.**

**I have to confess you something: even I'm a little curious to know what will happen next... = P**

**Leave your reviews, please ...**

**And finally: I know this chapter is slightly bigger than the previous ones, but please, read it.**

**Hugs and good reads ;)**

* * *

Chapter 4 - The reunion

"Mom! Dad!" She cried finally, unable to keep containing herself, as she ran to the kitchen. The other letters and the newspaper had been forgotten.

John and Hellen were shocked by this so very sudden change in her behavior. "It's every thing okay, Maggy?" Said Hellen increasingly worried. "Has something happened?"

"Yes, something happened! Of course, something happened!" And she gave the letter to Hellen while she continued, "This happened!" she said still unable to believe it. How could such a thing happen! And she didn't know for what she should be more shocked: if for herself, apparently, be a witch, whether for Draco also be one, or for the fact that he didn't had told her the whole truth. Perhaps that was why Mr. Malfoy didn't liked her: because he didn't knew (as she did not know until a few minutes before) that she was a witch.

Now looking at the past, this new piece of information explained a lot, like the trees's free-will in her first year... Or was she doing that and not the trees! But there wasn't any logic. She wasn't a witch. Of course, the letter had been delivered to the wrong house and there should be another Margarett Smith somewhere in the world who hadn't received her acceptance letter.

While she was still lost in her thoughts, Hellen was reading the letter increasingly uncomfortable with John peering over her shoulder with an expression of shock spreading pretty fast all over his face.

_"HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump International Confed. of Wizards)_

_ Dear Miss Smith,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_ Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Since you were raised far from the magical community, we also sent some useful information like where to find your material and how to get to the transport that will bring you to school. We also send the ticket to ensure your travel: do not lose it because without it you can't cross to the magical world!_

_ Term begins on September 1st. Please send us your owl until July 31st, without delays._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy headmistress"_

(Mostly of the above text isn't mine)

"This is a mistake! It's better if go to the post office to deliver this letter. Someone must be waiting for it now..." said Jamilly and finally turned to the couple that from such a young age had raised her. The expression on the face of both of them left her with a lot of doubts in relation to what she would say next, that is, if she should say anything at all. "What? What aren't you telling me! Did you know about this? Are you also wizards?" She asked with hopes begin to rise: if her parents were also wizards, she wouldn't feel so out of place, so different, so bad.

"No dear, we are not wizards..." a quick glance in her husband's direction encouraged her to continue. The lie had lasted a long time and sooner or later they would have to tell her the truth and apparently the moment had arrived, but had come too soon. Anyway there was nothing to do now. The die was already cast and, therefore, it was better if she just continued with the move "There's one thing we have to tell you, Maggy. And maybe you better sit down before I continue..."

This statement made Jamilly feel even more uncomfortable, but she did what Hellen suggested and moved closer to the couple, sitting in one of the chairs that was free "What? What do you need to tell me, mom?"

Helen felt a pain in her heart when she heared the girl call her mom and nearly lost the courage to tell the truth, but John took the woman's hand and squeezed it affectionately. This gesture helped her more than any words he could have said. "Maggy, the truth is that, John and I, we aren't your real parents. Your biological parents died when you were just a baby and we decided to keep with you and raised you as our own daughter. We were afraid that something bad might happen to you if someone discovered, so we get you a false birth certificate..."

Jamilly couldn't believe what she was hearing. John and Hellen weren't even her parents and she was an orphan. But only then she understood everything that Hellen had said "How come you were afraid that something might have happen to me!" Hellen's words startled her and caused her an unpleasant sensation, as if a boulder had just landed deep in your stomach "How was that my parents died? It was some kind of accident?" she asked, but by the couple's face, she immediately realized that it hadn't been any sort of accident.

"Maggy, your parents were murdered... We were taking a walk down the street and we hear you crying. When we got inside the house, we found the two of them..." said John as if the image still haunt him every day. "We picked you up and walked out of there. The next day the house was no longer there."

Jamilly couldn't say anything, it was as if her voice had fled away. Moments later she managed to ask in a small voice "So that means that my name isn't Margarett Smith?Everything about my life was a lie?" she was so shocked that she couldn't contain it.

"No, darling! It wasn't all a lie: all the love we gave you was true. To me you'll always be my little princess..." Hellen said, only after realizing that she hadn't responded to all that the girl had asked. "But no. Your name isn't Margarett Smith and we're not sure that your birthday is on Halloween..." Jamilly kept looking at her questioningly. "We found you on Halloween night when you were about a year old and decided it would be a good date for your birthday, to mark a new beginning... We don't know your real name, only your surname: Potter!" Hellen said, finally taking off all the burden she had carried during those ten years.

"Potter... I think I've heard that name..." said Jamilly, trying to remember. Suddenly, as if a light had lit up inside her, she got it and said "But that's the name of the family that lived in that house in the village center, the one that is in ruins!" Hellen and John looked at each other "What is it?"

"Maggy, there isn't a house there anymore. The fire destroyed everything..." said John that didn't understood what the girl was talking about.

Jamilly didn't understood what was happening: she passed the house again and again over the years. Of course, maybe you couldn't call it a house, there was just a bunch of ruins. But she remembered something that was haunting even more her spirit "In the village, they say that the Potters had walked away without saying anything during the night, the couple and their TWO kids!" She said shocked. "I have a brother or a sister! How is that possible? "

"You have a brother." Hellen said (now that she had told the truth she felt calmer).

Jamilly looked at her with a puzzled expression "How do you know it's a boy?" she asked finally.

Without saying anything Hellen got up, went to the hall and opened the drawer of the support table and took out a frame. As she returned to the kitchen, sighed deeply and handed the frame to Jamilly. "You were holding it when we found you and didn't want to leave it, so I kept it until now."

Jamilly caught hold of the frame and looked at the photo that it exposed. To her shock, that wasn't a normal picture: it appeared that people were moving around the place! Having overcome this initial surprise, she looked more closely at the picture: a very smiling young couple rested for the photo, each holding a small child. Looking with more attention she realized what Hellen wanted to say: one of the children had red hair and wore a small dress, while the other had black hair and was wearing very tiny jeans... Her brother laughed trying to take hold of her hand. This image brought tears to Jamilly's eyes.

"When you started to grow you have become very much like your mother..." Hellen said in a voice that was both sad, loving and understanding. She loved Jamilly as a mother loves her daughter and the revelation that she had just done, would hurt her forever. At the same time could understand the feelings of confusion and uncertainty that were going through the girl's head.

"And what happened to my brother?" she asked with a very dry throat and afraid of what the response might be.

"We don't know." It was John who answered this time. "When we took you out of the house he was no longer there. We think someone took him before we get there..." he continued.

The fact that her brother could still be alive, ignited a little flame in Jamilly's heart. If she went to Hogwarts maybe her brother would too and they could start a relationship. She would continue to live with Hellen and John if they let her, but maybe he could come visit her once in a while…

But, again, something began to trouble her "In the letter, they say I have to send my owl… But how will I send my owl if I don't have one!"

And a few seconds later a huge barn owl came through the kitchen window, which was ajar. Jamilly and the Smiths looked at each other "But how the hell did they knew I would need an owl?" Asked the first intrigued.

It was Hellen that, looking at the letter that she sill held in her hand, replied, "Because you said that you didn't have one..." Jamilly looked at her in disbelief. "It's written here." Hellen said handing her the letter.

At the end of the page, written in the same perfect caligraphy, was a little message that she, with the shocking revelation that the letter caused her, hadn't seen the first time

_"PS: If you don't own an owl, tell us and we'll provide you with one."_

This was what you should call fast propagation…

The next day, Jamilly, Hellen and John went to London to buy the school equipment. After the shocking revelation Jamilly read the other sheets that composed the letter: in one of them came the list of materials and books that she would need and in the other were information about where to buy those things and how to go to school; inside the envelope was also a small piece of parchment: the ticket for the train that would take her to school. The last sheet stated that the entrance to _Diagon Alley_ (where apparently she should go to buy the stuff) was in a small bar called the _Leaky Cauldron_, located on a street in London, which was protected of Muggles eyes by a series of enchantments. And it was those statements that led the Smith's couple and Jamilly to head to London that morning…

"What do you need for school?" Asked Helen, when they were already on the highway that would take them to their destination.

"I need three sets of plain (black) work robes, a plain (black) pointed hat for day wear, a pair of protective gloves of dragon hide or similar and a winter cloak, black with silver fastenings, where all pieces must contain name tags. I also need a wand, a cauldron (pewter standart size 2), a set of glass crystal phials and basics potions ingredients, a telescope and a set of brass scales. We also have to buy the books. "Jamilly said, looking over her shopping list "It says that students can also take an owl, a cat or a frog..." she continued, arching an eyebrow.

"And all this is supposed to be found at this bar!" said Hellen, that thought the idea too weird.

"No. The bar is the entrance to the magical side of London." said Jamilly, recalling what she had read in the guidelines. "We have to talk to the owner of the bar, says here that his name's Tom and that he can help us get into _Diagon Alley_…"

The trip was made quietly and within hours were on the busy London street, where their destiny lay. Jamilly guided John and Hellen into the small bar that was also an inn (since the couple was Muggle, they couldn't see the bar). As she approached the counter she felt a sharp twinge in her chest "Ouch!" exclaimed her, throwing her hand over her chest that seemed to burn.

"You're okay?" Hellen asked, worried.

"I think so. I had a chest pain. It seemed like someone was burning me... " she said, still feeling a little uncomfortable. She breathed deeply, as if to ward off that feeling, and put one of her best smiles on her face, went to the bar, where a bald man was cleaning cups "Good morning! I'm looking for Mr. Tom..." she said, still smiling.

The man smiled at her "You just find him. How can I help you?" He said with great kindness.

"I received an acceptance letter from Hogwarts but once my parents are Muggles, they told me that I should look for you to be able to get to the _Diagon Alley_..." she said while Tom looked over her shoulder and waving to the couple that was behind Jamilly.

"Then it is your first year in Hogwarts... Congratulations! You surely will like the new school, or at least I hope you do so." He said as he posed the cloth he was using to clean the cups and went out of behind the counter "Follow me. The entrance is over here..." he said while heading to a door in the back of the room and he ran the doorknob. As he openned the door, Jamilly found herself in a small pantry too tight and was preparing to ask what sort of prank was that, when Tom took his wand from the pocket of his apron and looked at Jamilly "It's very important for you to remember well what I'll do. Whenever you want to go to _Diagon Alley_ you will be using your wand and do what I will show you." He said with a grin. When Jamilly nodded, he turned to the wall that was in front of the door and touch whit the wand on the third brick up the dustbin and the second across. "Maybe you should move a little bit away..." he said while also providing a step backwards, while the bricks began to move to form an arch that led to a very busy street "Here it is... Welcome to _Diagon Alley_! Perhaps it is best if you go first to _Gringotts_, the bank of wizards. You'll need to change the Muggle money so you can make purchases. It's that white building down the street." he said pointing to a huge white building.

"Thank you Tom!" Said John reaching his hand out to Tom, that shook it vigorously.

"You're welcome. So I see you in a few hours." he said as he turned to go back to the bar.

Jamilly, Hellen and John went through the great arcade and joined the crowd who has already walking through the street.

After exchanging the money and receiving a few coins (that in the eyes of the three of them were very strange) made of gold (galleons), others of silver (sickles) and the last ones of bronze (knuts), they went to order the uniform at _Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions_, passed by _Ollivender's_ to buy the wand (Jamilly was dying to have hers and didn't want to wait any longer, having been chosen by a wand with 25cm of eucalyptus wood and core of unicorn's hair-tail, very flexible and perfect for charms), went to the apothecary where they bought the material for Potions and finally she bought a telescope in a shop dedicated to astronomy where large stellar maps (of course that the stars and the planets moved like the real ones) decorated the walls and representations of the Milky Way filled the shelves.

Finally, there was just the textbooks she needed and they went, already with a lot of packages, to _Flourish & Blotts_. Jamilly handed the list to the bookseller and he went to pick up her new study guides: "_The Standar__t Book of Spells (Grade 1)_" Miranda Goshawk for Charms, "_A_ _History of Magic_" from Bathilda Bagshot for History of Magic (of course!), "_Magical Theory_" by Adalbert Waffling also for Charms; "_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_" of Emeric Switch for Transfiguration, "_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_" by Phyllida Spore for Potions, "_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_" by Newt Scamander for Care of Magical Creatures, "_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_" by Quentin Trimble to Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Do you need anything else?" Asked politely the bookseller.

Jamilly asked Hellen if she could take a few more books to put together what was happening in the world of magic, since she had never had contact with it. John and Helen smiled "What books do you have about the latest magical events and about the school of magic?" Said Hellen so comfortable that nobody would have noticed that she was a Muggle if not for her clothes.

The bookseller walked away, returning moments later with a small stack of books. Jamilly started examining them. They were only four (but kind of weight for eight): "_Modern Magical History_", "_The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_", "_Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_" and "_Hogwart__s: A History_." All the books seem very interesting, making it very hard to choose.

"We'll took them all" said John's voice behind her. Jamilly turned and smiled at the couple, thanking, while the bookseller marshaled all her new books.

As they left the bookstore, Jamilly sighed with relief, "Finally! I have everything I needed..."

"No, you haven´t." Hellen said smiling while looking at her husband. "You still don't have your magical animal... I'm personally in favor of an owl, they seem the most useful ones. And cats make me allergic!" She said, excluding the frog immediately, that Jamilly knew that she found disgusting.

And so they went to the _Eeylops Owl Emporium_, leaving shortly after with a Eagle Owl. The beautiful female owl was gray, golden and white, with such large bright orange round eyes, that immediately won Jamilly's heart.

Now with all purchases, Jamilly and the couple began to go again up the street back to the passage of the _Leaky Cauldron_. While passing by a sporting goods store (we're talking about magical sports, so the items on sale were flying broomsticks and sport coats) they saw a very interesting pair: a huge man with stubble and a very skinny boy, with black hair and a big round glasses. But what most drew Jamilly´s attention in the boy's looks weren't the cracked glasses nor the clothes that were too big to him: what caught Jamilly's interest was the lightning-shaped scar that the boy had on his forehead and that was so similar to hers. When they come closer, Jamilly and the boy hold each other's gaze and both of them were filled with a sensation that was unknown to them and was to difficult to explain, as if for the first time in their life they were complete and a large chunk they didn't even known that was missing in theirs life's had finally reconnected with the others.

"Maggy, come on! What are you doing standing in the middle of street!" Asked Hellen.

Jamilly looked away from the boy realizing that, without even notice it, she had stopped wich made the traffic even more intense. "I'm going!" she said, starting to run but not before giving one last glance toward the strange pair.

"You know, that girl looks like someone I know but can't remember who..." she heard the giant saying to the boy, but she didn't stop to listen: Hellen and John had taught her that it is very bad manners to listening to other people conversations.

Near the end of the afternoon Jamilly and the Smiths were back to Godric's Hollow. Jamilly put her purchases on the bed and her new mascot on her desk, whom she fed, and then left, running down the stairs. "I'm going out! I'll be back before dinner!" She shouted behind her as she closed the door.

The young girl ran down the street that lead to Draco's house. She had to tell him everything that happened and couldn't wait any longer. Along the way she tried to imagine what the reaction of her boyfriend would have. Would he be as amazed as she had been? Would he be upset? Would he be ashamed for not having told her the all truth about himself? She hoped that the latter hypothesis was the right one. He was going to have to listen... If he wouldn't trust her, how could she trust him?

When she arrived at Malfoy's house, she noticed that all the lights were off and the chimney wasn't smoking as it usually happened. She quickly realized that nobody was home. Well, she would have to return the next day…

It was still relatively early, so Jamilly decided to go to the park. She loved to go there whenever she needed to think and she wasn't lacking of themes to think about. In the last 24 hours her life had take a 180 degrees turn and seemed like it hadn't stopped spinning yet. On the way, passed by the ruins of the Potter family home, her family and there they were, contrary to what John had said. For the first time Jamilly moved closer and saw that there was a wooden plaque with inscriptions attached to the gate. The girl began to read it and understood the surprise that John had exhibited when she spoke about the ruins

_"Here, on the night of October 31st in 1981_

_Lilly and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their son, Harry, is the only wizard_

_that survived the Killing Curse._

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been maintained_

_in ruins as a monument to the Potters_

_and a reminder of the violence_

_that destroyed this family."_

(The above text, that is between "", isn't mine)

When she finished reading, the tears ran down her face. It was the first time she saw the name of her parents and had just discovered that her brother was alive, or at least, had survived the attack which killed their parents. Incapable of keep looking to all of that destruction and neglect, she began running along the street until you reach the park, that to her great happiness, was empty. Walking more calmly, she went to the swings where she sat, letting her feet touch only lightly on the ground.

Jamilly looked at the sky where the sun now had began to disappear leaving the post vacant for the moon and the stars. Suddenly her eyes spotted something stuck in the rafters of the swing: a piece of paper that flicked in the breeze that was blowing lightly. The girl got off the swing and took the paper, immediately recognizing the handwriting: it was Draco's. Jamilly opened the note and was invaded by a new wave of sadness that was beginning to have a constant presence in her life:

_"Hi Maggy!_

_I knew you were gonna find my ticket... =)_

_I passed by your house late in the morning but nobody was home and I didn't know how to warn you: my parents decided to go spend the last days of vacation with some friends._

_I'm missing you already and I hope Christmas will come really soon…_

_With love from yours and only yours_

_Draco Malfoy"_

And one more time in that day, her eyes were flooded with tears.


	5. An unbelievable journey

The truth behind the legend

* * *

**Hi everybody! I'm back with a new chapter of this fanfiction: the arrival at Hogwarts!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Catarina's brother and wish him aspeedy recovery. Kisses for you, girl!**

**Thanks to all who continue to follow my story, and especially to those who leave me reviews.**

**Kisses and good readings ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5 – An unbelievable journey

During the month that followed, Jamilly read avidly the books recommended by the seller, finding out that on the first three, the story of the brother and the destruction of "The You-Know-Who" (she did not know who he was and the lack of reference to his name made her feel very angry) was present in all. She also discovered a lot about the Laws of Dragons's Protection (there were really dragons in the UK!) and the protections that were cast to prevent them from being spotted by Muggles (she realized later that Muggles were people devoid of magic and concluded that the use of spells and magical barriers explained a lot); she also learned that many witches had been distinguished by several inventions and spells's discoveries. Her last book was exclusively about her new school, and the more she read the more she desire to be there at that moment. When she finished this last one, Jamilly decided to start reading her text books: since she never had any contact with the magic world, she was afraid of falling far behind the other students.

Finally, August 31st arrived, ie, the day before departure to school. Jamilly started getting increasingly restless, having awaked very early that day. She dressed up slowly, began to gather her books and school supplies, changed the newspaper of Cliodne's cage (it was the name of a medieval witch who could turn into a bird that Jamilly found in her History of Magic's book), which had not returned from her hunting night (she sincerely hoped that her owl didn't gif her witht more dead rats...) and went down to breakfast.

"Good morning!" She said happily when she entered the kitchen. Jamilly had decided that she shouldn't stay so sad that she hadn't seen Draco, after all she would be with him the next day…

"Good morning" Hellen and John said in unison. To them make the revelation they did had been the hardest thing in their lives, but for great happiness to both Jamilly was acting just like before all this hapen.

"Hellen and I were talking and for us to be at 11 am at King's Cross station we will have to leave here at dawn," said John, "and so today there aren't readings until later for the young lady!"

In the previous nights she had stayed awake until the wee hours unable to put down her books. So far her favorite subjects were Charms and Transfiguration, although the latter appears to be quite difficult… "Okay..." she said conforming.

During the rest of the day Jamilly got all the school supplies (and believe me that was more than much), some clothes, pajamas and anything else that is needed when you travel (she didn't really know what is normal to take to a magic school). She also packed her baby picture with her brother and their biological parents and a picture of a birthday party she appeared flanked by John and Hellen. Pleased with the cupboard she went to take a walking through the village that she wouldn't see for a couple of months.

On the following dawn, her big (and heavy) suitcase was being loaded in the trunk of the car (Cliodne would travel in the back seat with her) and Jamilly looked one last time to the house where she had past so many good times and where she had made so many discoveries. She entered in the car, closing the door behind her and John drove toward London…

Were 10 o´clock when they stopped in front of the busy english train station. Helen went for a troley while Jamilly and John began to take the baggage out of the car and fifteen minutes later John hustle the troley, paving the way throught the station. "What is the platform's number?" He asked.

"Nine and three-quarters" Jamilly replied that, because she looked so many times at the ticket, had memorized all the information contained therein.

The couple looked at each other "Platform what?" Asked simultaneously.

"Platform Nine and three-quarters" repeated Jamilly and took from her pocket a sheet of letter of admission to the school of magic. "It says that the platform is not visible in the Muggle's world, and that I must cross the barrier between platforms 9 and 10..." she said as if it were the most normal thing in this world, though their contact with the world of magic was based on the trip to Diagon Alley with John and Helen and their many days of readings.

John and Helen were increasingly astonished "This thing of having magical places hidden in plain sight doesn't please me not even a bit..." said John suspicious of Jamilly's explanation. "Here you go..." he said handing him a leather's purse that tinkled when he drop it in the girl's hand. "It's the rest of the money magical we exchanged in the Diagon Alley. It's more usefull for you than for us..."

"Thank you..." she said truly grateful for the gesture. "Well I gotta go. There are only fifteen minutes until the train depart and I have yet to find a seat." she said as she approached John and Hellen hugging and kissing each one of them. "I'll see you at Christmas. I'll send Cliodne with news as soon as I can..." she said as she picked up the troley and hustle it towards the barrier, being observed by the couple who, amazed, saw her disappear in the solid arches.

Jamilly was now in front of a big red and black locomotive that, through chimney, layed great thick clouds. She hustle the troley to one of the entrances but failed to get her suitcase on board of the train because the rung of the latter found himself several inches above the platform. When she was beginning to despair, two boys with redheads strictly identical approached her "The maiden needs help?" Said the first half in jest. "Don't worry: the Weasley twins are here to save the day!" Continued the second.

Jamilly smiled at both, "I would appreciate a hand with this suitcase..." she said a little shy because she didn't want to abuse of anyone's good will.

"Why only one hand when we offer four!" Said the first, again. "But only for now: we need them later." said, looking very seriously, the second. And each one taking one side of the bag hoisted it into the train, leaving Jamilly with the task of carrying the cage. The twins appeared after leaving a chariot "I hope you do not mind sharing a carriage with boys..." they both said.

Jamilly smiled once more "Of course not..." she said remembering that she hadn't yet introduced herself "I am Margarett, but you can call me Maggy." she said quickly.

The twins smiled "This is George..." said the first one pointing to his brother "...and this is Fred." said the second indicating his twin. "We have to go. A friend of us has a giant spider in a suitcase" they said while they began to pull away. "See you at Hogwarts!" They cried at the end of the corridor.

Jamilly entered the compartment that the twins had gone inside and found two occupants: a boy with red hair and pretty freckled and the black-haired boy she had seen in Diagon Alley. The boy seemed to recognize her too. "Hello .." Jamilly said shyly. "Fred and George put my suitcase here. Do you might if I stay with you?" she asked with fear of having to look for another chariot where she could stay.

Both boys smiled, but was black-haired boy that replied, "Of course not. Be our guest..." And with that said she entered the carriage and sat by the door putting Cliodne at her side. "My name is Harry Potter and this is Ronald Weasley," said the boy with black hair.

Jamilly was lost in her thoughts: the guy said his name was Harry Potter and that was the name of her missing brother, but he couldn't be him… Finding him couldn't have been so easy. There should be dozens if not hundreds of Harrys with the surname Potter. Slowly she began to become aware of her surroundings just in time to hear the red-haired boy who smiled at her, "You can call me Ron. Everyone calls me Ron... And you? "

"Margarett. Margarett Smith but everyone calls me Maggy. "She said starting to feel more at ease and setting aside the doubts that plagued her.

"This is your owl?" Asked Harry.

"Yes. This is Cliodne. The Smiths gave it to me when we went to Diagon Alley. I think, although they aren't used to this kind of thing, they wish to hear from me as many times as possible..." she said.

"Your parents are Muggles?" Ron asked interested. "My father works at the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. He loves everything that has to do with Muggles..." he said.

If Jamilly hadn't read about the creation of a law forbidding witches to enchant Muggle's objects, she would be shocked by that statement, but aparently Harry hadn't read the same books as her. "Yes and no. The Smiths are Muggles..." she said pausing at the moment. Perhaps she had already said too much. She still hadn't told her boyfriend what had happened and was about to do it to two complete strangers. But there was something in Harry that made her feel as she could tell him whatever it was.

"Then your parents are Muggles." Noted Ron that didn't understood the girl's hesitation.

"No: the Smiths are Muggles. I never knew my parents. They died when I was a baby and since then the Smith were the ones who took care for me. They told me the truth when I received the letter. Apparently my parents were wizards..." she finally said, feeling much relieved to have shared with anyone what was happening in her new and confusing life.

"My parents also died when I was a baby. My uncles raised me all these years and never told me I was a wizard. I just found out when Hagrid delivered me the letter." And when the other two looked at him quizzically (the cards were never delivered in person) he said "My uncles didn't want that I found out the truth, so when I received the letters they destroyed them..."

After that they talked about the Magical world (ie, Ron spoke and Jamilly and Harry absorbed all the information they could) and the about the Muggle's world (this time it was Ron who listened as the brothers reported things like telephones, internet and theme parks among others). At lunchtime, when cart's woman passed, the three were like best friends. Jamilly and Harry that hadn't brought food from home bought several pieces of all the sweets and cakes that the lady was carrying: Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best

Blowing Gum, Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans , Licorice Wands and others that both of them had never heard of (not everything can be learned in books, isn't it true!). The three were having a wonderfull time, trying everything and the brothers were asking Ron what was every one of those strange sweetness, as he answered them very spirited.

Later a boy came asking if they had seen his frog, going away to came back a few moments after hanging out with a girl with brown hair that was already dressed in uniform. After some embarrassing moments for Ron (his twin brothers had taught him a fake spell that obviously didn't work out) and some exhibitionism on the part of the girl (who introduced herself as Hermione Granger), she and the boy (who they knew now, was called Neville) were gone.

While recovering from Hermione's visit, who had boasted about having memorized all the textbooks (Jamilly thought, very upset, that only a very pretentious person would do such a thing... ok that she had read all the books and that she knew a large part of them by heart, but no one heard her crying it to the seven winds!), Ron told them about the school's teams (his parents and brothers had all gone to the Gryffindor and he had a great fear of not continuing the legacy), about a very strange robbery that had happened in Gringotts (because, contrary to custom, nobody had been caught) and Quidditch (the sport of wizards). They were much more animated when the compartment door was opened again and three boys entered.

"It's true that Harry Potter is in this chariot?" Asked one of the boys.

Jamilly, who had her back to the door and still hadn't turn over, felt the bones freeze with the sound of that voice. At this moment, she wasn't prepared to deal with the drama that would unfold when he finds out that she was there. "Yeah." Harry said simply. Jamilly could see that he didn't like even a single bit of that he was seing, which made her stay even more quiet: now that she finally had made new friends, they didn't seemed to like Draco.

"These are Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said. Judging by the size of shadows they cast on the carriage floor, Jamilly thought that they were cabinets and not people. "And I'm Draco Malfoy." Said a voice rather arrogant that didn't appealed at all to Jamilly: he resemble his father talking.

Ron let out a little laugh that wasn't ignored by Draco "You think it's funny! My father was absolutely right: the Weasleys are all redhead, freckled and have more children than possessions..." he said with disdain. Jamilly felt increasingly disgusted with his behavior. And suddenly, her worst nightmare (at least what seemed at that moment be her worst nightmare) come true "And who are you?" Asked dryly.

Jamilly took a deep breath to gain courage and turned slowly. "Margarett Smith. Very pleased to meet you or not..." she said when she was facing the three intruders. The expression on Draco's face said it all: he could expect to see a lot of things, but his girlfriend at the train with Harry and Ron wasn't, without a doubt, one of them.

Draco pulled himself together as fast as he could (Harry and Ron seemed to not have notice a thing, perhaps because they was too busy looking at the two beasts who accompanied Draco and where advancing ever more into the chariot) and said, finally turning his eyes to Harry, "Within the world of wizards there are some families better than others and I can help you understand the differences…"

Harry looked at him with a reproachful look, "I can find out for myself, thanks." He said dryly. And at that moment Jamilly realized she could never have all the people who she liked together in one room, unless she wanted to watch a boxing match.

"Do as you want, Potter. Don't say I didn't warn you." Draco said in a threatening tone. His two henchmen had begun to steal the sweets and pastries still wrapped up and he looked Jamilly who had the most reproachful and disappointed look that he had ever seen in her eyes. And they were looking at him. Feeling bad for the first time since he had entered on that train (he is a big idiot but really likes Jamilly; don't forget that love can change people. Or not...) Draco turned to his bodyguards "Let's get outta here. We wasted too much time..." said starting to leave the room, followed by the other two.

Jamilly felt extremely ill. She never expected to see such an attitude on the part of her boyfriend and all this leads her to question whether she knew him that badly. Beside her Harry and Ron were talking but she didn't hear a single word of what they were saying and she was only pulled of that kind of trance by the sound of the door opening. She hoped it was Draco to apologize about his attitude, saying he only had behaved that way to impress his friends, but to her great disappointment it was just Hermione to warn them that they should change clothes because soon they would arrive at the destination. When she left, the three opened their bags, removed the ropes from inside, and after removing their coats, they dressed them up.

Once the train stopped and they went out into the cold air that night (even with long cover they were trembling with cold) they saw a light shining above their heads and the giant Jamilly had seen in Diagon Alley with Harry smiled at them. After all the first year students were gathered, Hagrid led them to near the lake where there were several small boats (each with four seats). When they got there they had the most beautiful sight ever (at least that's what Jamilly thought, nothing that she read in the books had prepared her for such a magnificent landscape): on the other side of the lake, nestled atop of a great mountain, was a castle like the ones in the fairy tales, with great walls, towers and turrets and numerous tiny windows that were immensely bright. Jamilly, Harry and Ron went to one of the boats and were followed by a boy who they didn't knew, much to the unhappiness of Hermione and Neville, who had approached them.

Once all the students were on boats, and with a simple order of Hagrid, they began to slide through the dark waters of the lake. When the boats stopped at some kind of underground harbor, everyone left the boats and walked behind Hagrid across the lawn that led to a huge oak door. The giant knocked at the door that was opened to them by a tall, black hair and stern face witch, Hagrid greeted her and letting them know that she was Professor McGonagall, deputy director of the school.

She led them to a small room where everyone was very cramped. Professor McGonagall then began by telling them they would have to be sorted and that would determine in which of the four teams each one would be (Jamilly didn't remember reading about any of that, which made her nervous...) until the end of their stay in the school, ie, during the next seven years, and shortly afterwards left the room saying that soon she would come get them. Throughout this time, Jamilly could see from the corner of her eye, Draco looking at her and it wasn't helping no even a bit with the nerves she felt.

Shortly thereafter, Professor McGonagall came back and after had them put themselves in line, they proceeded to the great hall, where already all other students (divided into four large tables) and teachers (all on a table that was in the far side of the room, facing all the other) were sitting. Since looking around and face all those who were staring made her uncomfortable, Jamilly looked at the ceiling seeing it with so many stars as that the sky outside, and even having read about it, it was difficult to believe that it was only a spell. When she finally stopped, they were positioned in front of the other pupils.

Professor McGonagall left the hall and returned to it with a small bank that had a very old and patched up hat above it. Jamilly, like many other first years, looked inquiringly at this hat when it made the most unthinkable thing of all: it began to sing!

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

(This lyric isn't mine, but I find the hat so funny that had to included it)

Everyone applauded and the hat bowed, before Professor McGonagall start calling the students by their names to be selected. The process was very simple and Jamilly felt much more relieved: the student was called, sat on the bench and had the hat placed on his head and the Thinking Cap would scream his sentence.

While the first new students were called to go on and be selected, Jamilly thought that from what the hat had said in his song, of all teams that the school had the Slytherins seemed to be the most unpleasant. And looking at this team´s table, she confirmed exactly what she was thinking: the oldest pushed the youngest, they offended one another, they booed every time one of the new students was selected for one of the other teams, they beat with the mugs on the table every time one went to their own… Looking at them Jamilly was almost certain that there was nothing good that could be expected from them and that this team shouldn't be her place.

The first of those Jamilly had meet to be selected was Hermione Granger, who went to Gryffindor and first one could see Fred and George cheering in the crowd, while Hermione joined them. Neville was also in Gryffindor and very clumsily joined Hermione and the others. Draco was called shortly after, he was immediately placed in Slytherins ("Oh no!" Thought Jamilly), sat at the table of his new team and started watching his girlfriend, that, at moment, just wanted to be a mouse so she could get in the first hole she could found (as though she remembered what had happened to the owl, forget the idea quickly, ignoring the unpleasant sensation in her stomach). When the teacher called Harry, the hall was filled with murmur, he advanced towards the bench, sat on it and held to the edges of the seat while the teacher put the hat on him, after a few moments the latter decided that Harry was now a Gryffindor.

Jamilly now felt really lost: her boyfriend was in the Slytherins (who, by the way, hadn't good report nor they seemed nice or friendly or reliable...) and her new friends (almost certainly Ron would also be there) were in Gryffindor. She hadn't had much time to get lost in her thoughts because half a dozen people later, she heard McGonagall call "Margarett Smith." She walked nervously to the bench, and the last thing she saw was Harry sending her a confident nod and Draco straightening up in his place.

In the dark that was inside the hat, she heard the same voice that had sung "Well, well well… A difficult task, a very difficult this one will be." It said slowly "One of the brightest minds that Hogwarts has seen in recent years and that will take you very far if you make good use of it, very brave and loyal, very good qualities, very good indeed; Ah... Here's something interesting... a big problem in dealing with authorities and following orders" he said, dropping a small chuckle "So many different qualities, so many chances and only a final option..." he continued, giving Jamilly some time to think and she quickly came to a decision: as much as she loved Draco she couldn't imagine herself in the Slytherins by his side, not after everything she had heard about that team and the bad impression that it had caused her. So she did the only thing he could remember "Not Slytherin. Please not them..." she pleaded in thought. The hat seemed to have recived the message "Well, well... It is the second time today I hear this and I have to ask if you sure that..." he said. Jamilly didn't need to think more to be sure that this would be the best decision for her: if Draco really liked her he would get beyond the fact they were in different teams. The Thinking Cap seemed have got it "Well well, one already out, there are only two more to go… Where will I put you!" He continued to wonder. Jamilly was getting more nervous because she hadn't the slightest idea of how much time had passed since she placed the hat; was there a time limit to be selected and, if she passed this time, would she be sent back home! She started thinking about all the people who had known so far and how much fun she already had had and the idea of leaving and left all of that made her sad. The last thing she remembered was Harry's waved and how she had felt confident and at home. "Um.. Yes I think this might be a good choice for you." Said the hat, leaving Jamilly confused. "Your team will be GRYFFINDOR!" It screamed loudly so everybody could hear.

When Professor McGonagall took the hat from her, Jamilly risked a brief glance in Draco's direction (which, in case you are curious, had a shocked expression on his face, as if he'd just take with an invisible pie in his face) before she join her new family, because it was just what she felt that this team was: a big family where everyone protect and help everybody (she was right, at least in theory...).

She loved Helen and John, but there and then, amid all those strangers, she felt more at home than she ever felt...


End file.
